O Otanjoubi Omedettou, Na Narutokun!
by Venetta Scarlet de Milo
Summary: Ulang tahun Naruto selalu berakhir dengan nista, apakah ulang tahunnya yang sekaligus sweet seventeennya akan berakhir sama seperti yang lalu-lalu? WARNING! GAJE DAN NISTA TINGKAT KRONIS!


Venetta balik lagi dengan Birthday fic for Naruto. Dan, pair yang Vene ambil kali ini adalah…

#jengjengjengjeng

NARUHINA!

YEI!

Sebenernya ini bisa dibilang sekuelnya KHSTOG, sih..

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>O.. Otanjoubi Omedettou, Na.. Naruto-kun!<strong>

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda itu seharusnya kini bahagia karena hari ini adalah Sweet Seventeennya, tapi, kalau kita mencium aroma tubuhnya, ew! Kayak orang habis nyemplung ke tangki bensin!<p>

"Huh, kaa-san bener-bener gak berperi-keorangan! Kaa-san macam apa dia itu? Masa, aku ulang tahun dibanguninnya diguyur pake bensin! Emangnya aku mau diguyur, hah? Udah gitu kupikir mau ngucapin "Happy birthday" atau "Otanjoubi omedettou" atau "Selamat ulang tahun", taunya, disuruh ngebersihin kandang Kyubi –anjing peliharaan Naruto-! Udah gitu, kaa-san lupa masak sarapan lagi! Mana, tou-san kesiangan pula bangunnya! Sweet seventeen maca apa ini?" gerutu Naruto frustasi.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, O.. ohayou!" seorang gadis berambut indigo terjekut melihat Naruto. Gadis yang amat cantik, matanya lavender, rambutnya indigo, senyumnya manis, dan rona merah yang sering menghiasi wajahnya, membuat dia terlihat semakin manis. Gadis itu, Hyuga Hinata. Gadis yang selalu mengagumi Naruto. Naruto pun, begitu. Mereka saling suka tapi masih malu-malu. Semua orang tau itu. Dan rencananya, di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas ini, Naruto ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata segera kabur saat melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa dia? Ah, sudahlah! Aku pasti dapat sambutan lebay dari teman-teman yang lain. Yah seperti tahun kemarin.." Naruto membayangkan hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dengan miris.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

BYUUURR!

Sebuah ember berisi campuran tepung, telur, dan air comberan tumpah dan jatuh tepat menjatuhi

kepala Naruto. Sepertinya ember itu ditaruh di atas pintu yang sedikir terbuka, dan akan jatuh saat

Naruto membuka pintu. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk di depan

pintu.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU NARUTO!"

Seru teman-teman Naruto seraya menghambur masuk ke ruang kelas dengan heboh.

"Lho? Kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sahabatnya yang kini tak jelas rimbanya itu.

"A.. ano, Sakura-chan, Na.. naruto-kun ada di sini.." kata Hinata seraya menunjuk kea rah Naruto yang sedang tepar dengan mengenaskan di depan pintu. Di tubuhnya penuh jejak sepatu-sepatu.

Rupanya, teman-teman Naruto tak sadar kalau mereka telah menginjak-injak tubuh Naruto sedari tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto, hanya bisa jawsdropped. Dia ngamuk-ngamuk karena baru tau yang merencanakan semua ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kushina, kaa-sannya sendiri!

~Flashback End~

* * *

><p>"Ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto.<p>

Di luar dugaan, kelas kosong di sana hanya ada Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata, kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto.

"A.. ano, ohayou! E.. eto.. aku ti..tidak tau.. Waktu aku datang, su.. sudah kosong begini.." sahut Hinata

_CREK!_

Pintu terkunci dari luar.

"Siapa itu?" seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah pintu ada mencoba membuka pintu.

"Sial! Terkunci, dattebayo!" umpat Naruto.

"Na.. nani? Pin.. pintunya terkunci?" Hinata langsung ketakutan.

"Iya," jawab Naruto.

Lampu tiba-tiba padam.

"Glek! Kenapa nasibku selalu sial di setiap hari ulang tahunku?" rutuk Naruto lagi.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.. a.. aku takut.." kata Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata?"

"Hiks.." Hinata terisak. Dari kecil dia memang takut kegelapan.

"Hinata, ikut aku!" ajak Naruto, menuntunnya dalam keelapan ke sudut ruangan.

"Kita tunggu saja ya, sampai lampunya menyala lagi. Kau tidur saja," kata Naruto lembut.

"Uhm," Wajah Hinata memerah dalam kegelapan.

Hinata yang masih terisak, dirangkul oleh Naruto. Jangan sangka Naruto tidak blushing. Dia pun, wajahnya memerah.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Nani?"

"O.. otanjoubi omedettou, Na.. Naruto-kun,"

"Arigatou,"

Dan Mereka pun terlelap.

* * *

><p>Pintu terbuka<p>

"Wah, mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang bagus!"

CEKREK!

"Uhm, ada apa ini? Sa.. Sakura? Kaa-san? Tou-san? Sasuke?" Naruto mulai membuka matanya.

"Neee? Naruto sudah bangun? Sayang sekali!" seru Kushina.

"Aku sudah tau kaa-san, aku tdak sebodoh itu! Aku tau Kaa-san yang merencanakan semuanya!" seru Naruto membuat Hinata terbangun.

Gadis itu blushing.

"Ralat! Kaa-san hanya membuat 30%nya! 70%nya dibuat oleh tou-sanmu dan Sasuke." Kata Kushina sambil melemparkan kesalahannya pada Minato dan Sasuke

"Sudahlah Dobe, mana janjimu? Katanya kau akan melakukannya hari ini?"

"Iya Naru, jangan ingkar janji!" Kata Minato.

"Baiklah. Hinata, a.. aishiteru.. Ma.. maukah kau, jadi kekasihku?"

Ya saudara-saudara! Naruto telah menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata!

_GUBRAK!_

Naruto didorong oleh Kushina hingga jatuh menimpa Hinata. Ternyata oh, ternyata! Bibir Naruto berbenturan dengan bibir Hinata.

Hinata pun, pingsan di tempat.

Saat sadar, Hinata menerima perasaan Naruto.

Ternyata, kali ini nasib Naruto tak seburuk ulang tahunnya yang lalu-lalu

Owari

...

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

"KAA-SAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! TOU-SAAAAAAANNNN! TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto mengamuk.

"GLEK!"

"Cabut, yuk!" ajak Kushina yang lansung disetujui Sasuke dan Minato.

* * *

><p>WTF! Ending macam apa ini? Gomen pendek dan telat! Tak usahlah mendengarkan ocehan author abal ini!<p>

Otanjoubi Omedettou Naruto!

At last,

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
